


Stay On Top

by MegaraNoelle



Series: On Top [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, On Top series, Past Mpreg, Tony hates magic, loki is not an avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraNoelle/pseuds/MegaraNoelle
Summary: SEQUEL to Always On Top. It's summer time and not only are kids out of school, but the villains are restless, too. The Avengers are perplexed by all the activity, but are they missing something bigger? How deep do the 'trouble' genes of Tony Stark flow? And on top of that an Avengers wedding to plan. Maybe. FrostIron





	Stay On Top

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I like making sequels and series. And I had a lot of fun making this first chapter. Now we get to see how the Tony Stark genes for finding trouble are dominant. :D
> 
> /Edit: I make have forgotten to say how old everyone is. This take place seven years after Always on Top, so Leo is seven going on 8. Bruce and Katherine have been dating for 8 years.
> 
> I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. :D

Katherine walked into the room looking through some papers and stopped when she heard some shushed giggles. Looking up over her glasses she saw the seven year old Leo sitting in his chair, and the sheets pulled up over some lumps on the med bay bed. Leo looked at her, looked over to the bed, then back to her.

"Well, Leo, it seems that your sisters have decided to not join us," she started and pulled over the rolly chair that Tony would always steal. "I suppose that means you get their share of the suckers too."

"Do I get Dad's sucker too?" He liked where this was going.

"If they fail to show up for an appointment I can not just let it go to waist," she smirked when the wiggling under the blanket started again. "Of course I could just treat you to a sundae if everything go es well. With cherries on it, of course."

"We're here!" Twin voices chimed under the sheets.

"Traitors," was the mumbled response. Kat rolled over and pulled the sheets down revealing Tony in the middle of two brown haired four year old girls. "For the record, I still want my sucker."

"This isn't even your appointment, Tony," Kat looked at him as the girls sat up. "Get pregnant again and then I'll be your doctor."

Tony scrunched up his face. "And risk having more monsters like these three? I don't- Gah!" He was suddenly tackled by three bodies, Leo joining much to the girls delight.

Katherine chuckled an leaned back, opening the folder she had again. She didn't really need the information inside, but she liked to have it there to show Tony proof that he was wrong when he made assumptions.

Katherine flipped past the first page, dedicated almost entirely to the full names of the three kids. When she had recorded the names she had a good five minute staring contest with the two fathers. Leo Anthony Stark, also known as Leo Lokison. Antoinette Rose Stark, also known as Antoinette Lokidottir, the older of the twins, and her sister Zoe Noelle Stark, also known as Zoe Lokidottir. Tony claimed that since he had taken Loki to France for their anniversary the girls should have French names.

Tony managed to kick Leo off the bed and grab Tonya in his arms while still trying to slide away from Zoe. "You're all monkeys!" Zoe giggled when she tried to wrap her arms around Tony's neck when he slid off the bed. She face planted into the bed and Tony started to cackle. Tonya wiggled from his arms and attached herself to his leg. Zoe quickly jumped, attaching to his other leg.

"We gotcha!" The girls declared in unison. Tony looked down at the girls. They looked more like Tony, which he was thrilled about, with Loki's green eyes, and soon to be height. Tony wasn't looking forward to the day that the girls grew taller than their older brother, Leo would not be happy about it.

Leo shook his head a little as he pushed himself up from the floor. "Why couldn't you make me a twin?" He looked at Tony. "I never had the advantage they have at keeping you in one place."

"Please," Tony grinned. "Your Dad can't even keep me in one place." The girls shrieked with laughter when Tony tried to shake them off his legs. They all became aware of a tapping and looked over to see Katherine standing by the bed, tapping her pen against the end of it. "I think we're ready for out appointment Doctor."

Kat rolled her eyes a little. She started to talk but Leo instantly tuned her out when he looked at her hands and his eyes widened a little. It was no secret that the kids were smart, their parents a veritable cornucopia of knowledge from two realms. They would give Tony a run for his money for his record of graduating MIT at 17. Tonya and Zoe were both already in the first grade, while Leo had jumped to the fifth grade and was poised to be one of the youngest in middle school after summer.

So it was no wonder t hat Leo knew what it meant when he saw Kat's hands. Kat had set down the folder and was trying to pick one of the girls off of Tony's leg when Leo called out. "Dad!"

Kat jumped a little and looked over at Leo and Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Yes?" Katherine shrieked when Loki appeared mere inches in front of her. Her knees hit the side of the bed and fell back on it, getting tangled in the sheets and flipped over the other side landing with a thud on her side. She was huffed and tossed the sheets away from her face and looked up to see five faces peering down at her from over the bed.

"Do you Have to do that?" She pointed a glare at Loki who only smirked.

"I was summoned by my son, that just happened to be the most convenient spot available." Loki explained.

"There's a ring on finger," Leo looked at Loki, the turned to Tony. "Her left hand."

Kat turned and tried to pull herself under the bed head first but yelped when her ankle was grabbed. Tony had jumped over the bed and was leaning down, smirking when she was pulled back out. "Dear, dear Kat, was there something you wanted to tell us?"

"No," Katherine answered steadily, crossed her arms over her chest, still on the floor.

"It couldn't possibly be-," Tony stopped and motioned up to the twins.

"Aunt Kat and Uncle Bruce, sitting in a tree," the girls started chanting. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then come marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Even Loki was grinning, his eyes lit with amusement.

"Emphasis on the marriage part," he commented. "I do believe that there shall be a second Dr Banner in the building soon."

"JARVIS, where is Uncle Bruce?" Tony asked standing up, putting out a hand to Katherine, who stubbornly took it.

"He is in his room, sir," the AI responded. "He had a miscalculation with an experiment and had to change his clothes. Shall I call him down?"

"No, no," Tony shook his head, not letting goo of Kat's hand. "We'll go up and meet him. Field trip kids!" The girls jumped off the bed as Leo slid off and they all ran for the door.

"I am starting to regret ever taking this job," Katherine muttered as Tony kept her from running away. All six people gathered in the elevator, the two grown men flanking the doctor as it brought them up to Bruce and Katherine's level. When the doors opened then saw Bruce walking down the hall, adjusting his shirt a little. He looked up and stopped when the Stark brood came out.

Tony held up Kat's left hand and Bruce turned around headed back towards the door. "Oh no you don't, Banner," Tony called and Bruce reluctantly stopped. Leo let out a quiet cackle and Loki was secretly proud. "When were you going to tell us that you were going to make a honest woman out of Aunt Kat?"

"Well, hopefully two hours before the wedding," Bruce turned around. "I argued for 20 minutes before, but Katherine thought we should be fair."

"I'm wounded Uncle Bruce," Tony put a hand above his arc reactor. "That you wouldn't tell the parents of your Godchildren that you were going to get married. Right here, Bruce, right here."

"They probably haven't told anyone else," Loki commented. "The only one who wouldn't act much like us would be Steve."

"And Uncle Steve can't keep a secret if his life depended on it," Leo threw in.

Bruce walked through the family and wrapped an arm around Kat's waist, dragging her away. "We're going down the lab, and locking the door. Goodbye," they disappeared into the elevator.

There was a moment of silence. "We'll tell Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint!" The girls announced running for the stairs.

"I'll tell Steve," Tony grinned.

"I shall endeavor to tell my brother. He is in Asgard, would you like to come Leo?" Leo nodded enthusiastically and took Loki's hand.

"This is going to be fun," Leo cackled again, and this time Loki grinned and Tony rolled his eyes.


End file.
